Rise of the New God Session 4
The fourth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 3 As Pronefest is watching in horror at Ellonwy, a mysterious stranger appears out of the maze behind them. Fathaghn then addresses the five adventurers in front of her, asking their business in her maze. Ki-amar performs a ritual to momentarily defuse the tensions of everyone around, and Fathaghn tells the party that she suspects the source of the maze's poison to come from tunnels beneath the maze, which the roots of Ellonwy's hometree delve deep into. After Ki-amar promises to cultivate a grove of foliage, Fathaghn lets the party pass into the caverns, but exposure to the underground environment infects everyone except Ildirin with the disease Faceless Hate. Fearful of attacking his new clutch, K'Artanyik elects to have Ki-amar perform a ritual to cleanse him of the disease. Deeper within the root tunnels, the party encounters a Fomorian guard and clusters of dangerous mushrooms. Pronefest is able to use the magic of the mushrooms to their advantage, while avoiding attacking each other. After defeating the huge creature, Ki-amar performs a ritual to sprout mushrooms with the underground tunnel. Still deeper within the root tunnels the party comes across a slick slope, which they slide down into a chamber in which is growing a mysterious tree within a pool of the poisoned water. As they move closer to investigate, the tree throws noose-like branches at the party, revealing itself to be a hangman tree. As the party damages the tree, it drinks the poisoned water through its roots, healing up entirely. In the course of the battle Ildirin falls through a hole in the floor of the pool and finds that the roots of the hangman tree are drawing energy from a mysterious cube. Shocking the cube into oblivion, Ildirin sees the poison dissipate from the water in the cavern. Above in the main chamber, Ki-amar nearly dies as he is swallowed by the hangman tree twice. The genasi is saved as the rest of Pronefest destroy the tree. As they examine the cube, Ildirin recognizes the magic as Fomorian in origin. He also reveals that he spotted more caverns while underwater, which the party investigate and find that they originate in the Fomorian city of Mag Tureah. Not wanting to head into fights with more fomorians, Pronefest decide to head back to the surface to see how Ellonwy is doing. Aboveground the party finds that the hamadryad and her hometree have recovered, but the maze of Fathaghn has been conquered by the winter treants. For his service to advancing the cause of winter, the winter treant general, Pindobarran, grants K'Artanyik ten dryad servicemen and the ability to speak short messages through trees. Pindobarran also tells the party how Ellonwy's hometree is an ancient tree which is said to hold the magic of the Feywild- if the tree were to die the plane would lose its magical properties. Krusk is concerned with the safety of Ellonwy and Fathaghn, but the treants say that they mean them no harm while they are holding them within the maze. Pindobarran then lets the party teleport back to Senaliesse, where Tiandra knights Ki-amar in service to Grypherio (whom is revealed to be an artificer of great skill) and the winter fey. Pronefest then decide to head to Feygrove vineyards to try to find out why no one in the Feywild is dreaming anymore. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 5 Recording *Part 1 -Pronefest encounters a new companion, Ki-amar, who offers to accompany them on their quest to seek the cause of the poison. The party ventures into the underground and finds themselves infected with the Faceless Hate. *Part 2 -Deeper in the tunnels, Pronefest encounters and defeats a Fomorian guard amid a cavern of poisonous mushrooms. Then, they encounter a corrupted hangman's tree that nearly manages to kill Ki-amar after swallowing him twice. Ildirin destroys the source of corruption, and the tree is quickly felled. *Part 3 -Reemerging, Pronefest ft. Ki-amar find the maze has been successfully conquered by the Winter Fey. Using rare "teleportation" magic, the party returns to Senaliesse where Ki-amar is knighted.